


fuck trump! WAIT I DIDNT MEAN LITERALLY

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Hot, M/M, Sexy, Smut, Spanking, biden tops oops, dont take this seriously, i literally copy and pasted an old fic of mine and changed the names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: help this is literally a copy and paste of an old smut fic all i did was change the names JDJNF
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	fuck trump! WAIT I DIDNT MEAN LITERALLY

**Author's Note:**

> :) nsfw ahead HDJFN

"I wanna try something new tonight, Don." Joe said to Donald after pulling away from kissing his soft lips. 

"And what would that be?" Donald smirked, staring right into Joe’s eyes.

"I wanna spank you." Joe said, voice dropping low. The thought of that sent shivers down Donald’s spine, straight to his dick. "I-if that's fine with you, of course."

Donald nodded, grabbing the older man by the shoulders, pulling him in for yet another kiss. Joe used his unoccupied hands to pull up Donald’s shirt, revealing his abs and hard nipples. They pulled away for a short moment to pull of both of their shirts, going straight back to kissing afterward. Joe’s hands were roaming around Donald’s chest, occasionally brushing Donald’s nipples, making him moan into Joe’s mouth.

Donald’s hands were tangled within Joe’s hair, using his tall stature to an advantage. Joe’s however wasn't going to let the sudden dominance from Donald slide, as he pinched Donald’s nipples, causing Donald to moan into his mouth. 

Joe moved his hands away from Donald’s chest, moving down to his belt buckle slowly. The younger groaned when he realized what Joe was doing, but made no effort to stop it. 

Joe disconnected their mouths to help Donald pull down his pants. Joe was surprised to find that Donald was wearing no undergarments, letting his cock spring out, hard as a rock.

"Oh?" Joe whispered. "What do we have here?"

"Wanted to be good for you, sir. Took off my boxers earlier, to make it easier for you." Donald smiled. "U-uh, sir." 

Joe smirked, grabbing ahold of Donald’s hair, tugging it backward, earning a small moan from the older. "Thank you, kitten. While I really wanted to see you in just white boxers, you were just trying to make me happy." Joe released his hold, making Donald whimper. Joe leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, kitten." Donald smiled at the pet name, before being ruthlessly pulled back into a kiss by Joe.

"Kitten?" Joe said, pulling away. The younger only hummed in response. "Is it fine if I..." Joe grabbed Donald’s throbbing cock, and Donald gasped in retaliation. Joe pushed himself back on Donald’s lips, which were open the tiniest bit to let short moans escape his mouth. 

President Trump was a moaning, blushing mess, all for Joe Biden. Just Joe’s touch had him whimpering, begging for more, and Joe was prepared to give him just that.

Joe pulled his mouth away, using the separation to pull down his own pants, letting his cock spring free. Donald’s eyes opened wide with the same awe as if he were first seeing Joe’s length; however it was not the first. Joe let go of Donald’s dick, earning a whimper from Donald at the sudden disconnection.

"Sir, c-can I...?" Donald asked, and the younger only nodded. Donald slid down to the floor at the foot of the bed, getting on his knees. Long hands grabbed ahold of Joe’s length, earning an inhumane noise from Joe. Donald spit in his hand, enough to slick up Joe’s hard cock in front of him. 

Donald moved his hand up and down the shaft, creating moans of pleasure from Joe. "Don, aah, kitten, just suck my cock already- oh " Joe moaned, grabbing ahold of Donald’s corn yellow hair. Donald’s head bobbed up and down, taking in the entire length of Joe’s cock. 

Donald gagged on his cock, spit collecting near the bottom. Joe moaned, tugging on Donald’s hair. That was enough to pull Donald off, earning a moan due to his hair being pulled. Donald used this second of his mouth being usable to speak. "Sir, can I please jerk myself off?" Joe muttered a breathy "yes, kitten," so Donald got to work. The older threw his mouth back onto Joe’s cock in front of him, precum leaking out. 

He swirled his tongue around the tip, licking up any precum that had come out of the tip. "Aah, p-please..." Donald moaned, his other hand still at work on his own cock.

"Please what?" Joe slurred out. 

"Want your cock... aah... inside me. Please, sir." Joe nodded, helping Donald up from the floor, onto the bed. Donald positioned himself so his arse was pointing up, towards Joe. The older grabbed the lube from the nightstand, squirting it on his fingers. He circled the rim of Donald’s hole with his index finger before slowly sliding it in, and in response, Donald let out a short moan.

He moved his index finger in and out of the hole, carefully sliding in a second finger. Donald’s face was in a pillow, muffling his moans. 

"Donald, move the pillow please. I wanna hear you." Donald didn't move. "Trump. Move the pillow." Joe’s voice dropped an octave lower than normal, making Donald whimper. He moved the pillow from his mouth, letting his moans escape.

"Thank you, kitten. You're such a good boy, however. You didn't listen the first time. How many spanks do you think that deserves?" Donald bit his lip. "I- I don't know, sir." 

"I'd say ten, is that good?" Donald nodded. "Yes sir."

Joe lowered himself to Donald’s ear, whispering. "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you don't want to, kitten. Just wanna make sure you're comfortable with it." Donald nodded once again. "It's okay, sir."

Joe nodded, bringing himself back up to Donald’s ass, still in the air, still separated by his index and middle finger. He slowly pulled his fingers out, making Donald whimper at the sudden emptiness. 

"I'm gonna spank you now, okay kitten?" Donald braced himself for the impact, feeling a hard smack right across his arse. An almost inhumane mewl escaped his mouth upon the impact.

Joe smiled at the noise, getting ready for another smack. "That was number one, kitten. You're doing good. Ready for number two?" Donald weakly nodded.

Joe’s hand came down for another smack, and Donald let another mewl escape his mouth. The younger bucked his hips forward, desperate to get any kind of friction on his now aching cock. "That was number two, baby, you're doing amazing. Especially for your first time. I'm gonna do three and four at the same time, okay?"

Joe didn't wait for a response, bringing both hands down at once. Donald bucked his hips forward again.

"Bet you're enjoying this, huh? 'S it feel good?" Joe asked, dropping another hand down. Donald moaned in response. "That was number five, you sure you can go on?" Donald uttered a small "yes", signaling to Joe that it was okay to go on.

He brought down another hand, following it with two more. "That was six, seven, and eight. You're doing so great, kitten. You good for the rest?" Donald nodded weakly, not even noticing the precum leaking out of his own dick.

The younger let down another hand, keeping it on Donald’s cheek, letting it sting. Donald’s hips bucked forward, desperate for release, a strangled moan coming from his mouth. "Nine. You're doing amazing, sweetie. One more."

He let down his hand once more, stronger than the previous smacks. Donald collapsed with an inhumane moan, falling onto the bed, his cum spraying all around him. 

"Don, kitten, did you just-" Joe spoke after a few seconds of silence. Donald only nodded, covering his face with his hands, weak after orgasm.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to cum, I didn't even realize I was gonna, 'm sorry-" He was cut off by Joe clearing his throat.

"Don, I'm not gonna lie, that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. I mean, you came just cause I spanked you. Is that all you really need to cum? Just my touch?" Joe massaged his back, moving his hand in circles. "I understand coming from my cock pounding inside of you," (a sentence which had Donald’s cock erect again, even after such a short period of recovery) "but just a few spanks? You are a little slut, aren't you?" Joe lowered his hand on his ass once again, causing a breathy moan to come out of Donald.

"Yes, sir. I'm a slut. Your slut, sir." Donald had lifted himself off of the bed to sit up, showing off his stomach covered in cum. "Can- uhm, if it's not too much to ask, sir, can I please have your massive cock inside of me?" The younger avoided eye contact with Joe, blushing like a madman.

"And what would you want me to do with that? Tell me, kitten." Donald looked away, ashamed. "Uhm, I... I want your massive cock to pound inside of me, hitting my prostate over and over, while you spank me until I can't take it anymore, then I want you to fill me up; please, sir, please!" Donald begged, near shouting.

"Hm. I quite like that idea. Come here." Donald moved himself towards Joe across the bed,who ordered him to lay on the edge of the bed, keeping his feet on the floor, as if he were being bent over on a desk. 

Joe then pushed his two fingers back into Donald’s hole, earning a moan. He moved the fingers around on the inside, hooking them, making a scissor-like motion, anything to set Brian off.

"Jo- sir, c-can I please have your massive cock inside of me? P-please..." Donald moaned. Joe nodded, positioning himself near Donald’s entrance. 

"Ready?" Joe whispered. 

Donald nodded. "Yes, sir- oh fuck oh fuck" Joe’s cock made its way inside of Donald’s hole, causing a chorus of moans to come from Donald as he went in and out. He started off slowly, speeding up the process after a while.

"You enjoying this?" Joe whispered, Donald humming in response. "Of course you are, you little slut. My beautiful slut, just for me. Isn't that right kitten?" Another incoherent noise escaped Donald’s mouth in response. "Just a pretty little slut." Joe smacked his hand down once again, onto Donald’s cheek.

"Ah! P-please, spank me sir ah yes yes yes" A series of yeses were the only sound heard coming out of Donald’s mouth as Joe pounded in and out, hitting his prostate a few times. His knuckles were white as he gripped the bed, tears of pleasure running out of his eyes. 

Joe slapped his hand down once again on Donald’s ass, once again hitting his prostate. The younger’s back arched, squealing in pleasure. "Kitten, I'm gonna cum..." Joe shakily said, his breath hitching.

"Aah, p-please, sir, Joe, fill me up-" Donald moaned, gripping the sheets as hard as he possibly could before his inevitable orgasm.

Joe slapped his hand once again on Donald’s ass, grasping it as he came inside of the older man. "Mmm, fuck Don..." Joe whispered, cock still throbbing inside of Donald’s ass.

Donald was panting, sweat collecting on his forehead. The younger man had come again, making a mess of not only his stomach, but the bed sheets beneath him. 

Joe slowly pulled out, tiny drops of cum dripping out of Donald’s hole. "T-thank you, sir..." Donald tried moving from his position, but was too weak to do so. Joe noticed this, and helped the older man move to the cleaner side of the bed. The bed sheets could wait.

Once he was sure Donald was comfortable, he grabbed a fluffy towel and a glass of water from the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself up, and walked back into the bedroom to clean up Joe’s sticky chest.

"Kitten, you really made a mess this time, huh?" Donald let out a soft whimper in response, unable to speak. Joe giggled, wiping up the remaining cum on his stomach.

He handed Donald the glass of water, who took it, taking small sips. Joe put the lube back in the drawer, then climbed into bed next to Donald, whom he had thrown a fluffy blanket over.

"Did you enjoy yourself, kitten?" Donald hummed in response. "I'm glad you liked that new idea of mine. I mean, considering that you came almost untouched..." Donald giggled cuddling himself into Joe, who kissed him on the forehead lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @CATBOYNAGlTO (the i is a lowercase L!!  
> also FUCK TRUMP!!! BLACK LIVES FUCKING MATTER and ALL COPS ARE FUCKING BASTARDS!!!


End file.
